mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Large Leaf Forest
Large Leaf Forest '''is the 8th major level in Super Mario Star Road. Unlike the last two levels, this one is located in the main castle hub rather than in the sewers. Directly when Mario enters the castle, there is a painting to the left of the staircase to the 2nd floor of some trees in front of a blue sky. The level is a small forest which has had some problems involving Wiggler. Apparently, there used to be a ton more trees native to the forest. Since Wiggler has received a power star, it has been ravenous, thus eating most of the trees in rage. This stage has custom 2D trees and vines (which hang from the main tree) which can be climbed on. Notable Features Include: The Giant Tree and the Beehive Levels '''Star 1: A Big Bug Problem Mario stars the level on a huge tree stump with a talkable MIPS, who explains that the Wiggler has eaten half of the forest and wants you to track it down. Wiggler is located on the elevated ground to the right of the stump. You can easily reach there by jumping on some platforms, starting with one that has a breakable box on it. Once you reach the top, Wiggler will be running around. There is not speech like the original, and his speed has been drastically increased. Though, it is still easy enough to jump on its head as Wiggler always homes in on Mario, and he only takes three hits to go down. Star 2: Shining Down from the Tree Tops As the level name implies, the star is atop the giant tree in the center of the level. Mario must make his way inside and jump on a mushroom which elevates when he stands. This will lead to the exterior branches of the tree with vines which are climbable to the right. If Mario travels the other direction, he will see the Blue Coin Switch and a small green path which leader to a higher branch, but be warned, this path is quite glitchy and requires a triple jump. One the branches are Goombas, Chuckyas, and Lakitus will do there best to make this task tedious. At the top is a beehive which leads to a small wooden platform that houses the star. Star 3: Quick Lily Pad Hop Directly to the left of the starting platform, there is a small pond with a couple of lilypads on them, the last one containing the star. However, Mario can not simply jump to it from here. Directly behind the starting point is a switch, which summons a box that you can jump from to obtain it. Mario must quickly run from this switch, across the lilypads, which sink when stood on, to the one with the star, and then jump on the summoned box to reach it. It is recommended to kill the Lakitu before trying to get the star, as it will mess up the jump to the box. Star 4: The Bee's Treasure As the title suggests, the power star is in the beehive that Mario saw during Star 1. Mario must reclimb the tree and use a set of vines in order to jump into the house. The vines are unstable, and if you try to grab one from the very end of it, you will end up falling instead. Star 5: Vine-Climbing for 8 Red Coins In this mission, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered through out the level. The location of the coins are as follows: # On top of the tree on the island near the beginning # Under one of the roots of the Giant Tree # Near one of the roots of the Giant Tree underwater # On top of a tree where you fought Wiggler # In a small cave on the bottom of the underwater portion of the tree # On a vine outside the second level of the tree # On the side of the Beehive # On a higher branch of the tree When you collect all 8, the star spawns outside the tree, in a patch of taller grass. NOTE: The 5 Yoshi Coins in this level do NOT count as red coins, even if they are worth 2 coins. Star 6: The Missing Star There was a interactive black bob-omb in the level that hinted at this star's location. He stated that there was a star buried under the tree and was probably sucked into its roots. You also probably saw the entrance when you were going after red coins as it is directly across from coin #5. Mario must reenter the tree and swim down to the bottom to find a small cave, which leads to a small root system maze. Take the first passage behind where Mario is facing, and then the next passage you see (which is to the right of him) to find the star. Enemies * Homing Amp (just like in Koopa Canyon, they spawn if you stand inside the 4 leaf ferns) * Chuckya * Goomba * Lakitu * Spinies Trivia The beta song is Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Forest Category:Maze Category:Music-Yoshi's Island Category:Location Category:Music-Mario Galaxy